Unwanted Tears, Unwanted Death
by soulofeternity
Summary: Kagome sees Inu and Kikyou together(its been done so many times, I know)Kagome goes home for a while then comes back and does the unthinkable(not really unthinkable,trying to make the story sound interesting)INUxKAG Chp.3 songfic to 'Angel'up! COMPLETE
1. I won't be hurt by you anymore

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together(its been done sooooo many times, I know) After seeing them Kagome goes home. The next day she comes back and does the unthinkable(actually not the unthinkable, just trying to make the story sound interesting)The title kinda says it all.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that are in this story……however when I take over the world that will be a different story……..j/k…

Unwanted Tears, Unwanted Death

Kagome sat up by the campfire. She had woken up sometime ago and couldn't fall back asleep. She looked at her watch. 2:00am. She looked around and saw Shippou asleep on Kirara and Miroku and Sango asleep in their own sleeping bags. But she didn't see Inuyasha. 'Might as well go see where he has gone off to………..'

Kagome walked through the 'Inuyasha' forest. There was a full moon so it was bright enough for her to see clearly. She walked until she got to the clearing by the well. There she saw Inuyasha….but there was another person there too……. 'Kikyou!' Kagome quickly dodged behind a tree so they wouldn't see her. 'Why is Inuyasha here with Kikyou!? He promised me he wouldn't sneak off to see her again…..'

"I won't leave you alone ever again, Kikyou……..never again…." "Is that how you really feel, Inuyasha? What about that girl Kagome? Do you love her?"questioned Kikyou. "I don't feel the same way for her as I do for you."Inuyasha said reassuringly. Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into an embrace and then leaned into kiss her.

Kagome just stood there, watching. When Inuyasha's lips met Kikyou's Kagome felt her world shatter.

small flashback

"I don't feel about Kikyou that way anymore. I have told her it can't work between us."

end flashback

Kagome heard those words echo in her mind. He had told her that and she had believed him. 'I must be such an idiot for believing his words…..its not like there is anything going on between us anyway…..I just thought after all of the time I have spent by his side…..he might have realized how I feel…'

Kagome couldn't watch anymore of this. She got up and began to walk back to the campsite. Walking turned into running. Tears threatened her and she let them come.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou's shinidamachu lifted her into the air and she disappeared into a blue light. Inuyasha began walking back to the campsite when the smell of tears reached his nose. 'Kagome……..I'm so sorry……'

The next morning

Kagome awoke, her pillow still wet with tears. She had decided last night to go back to her time but last night she didn't have the energy nor the effort to pack up all of her stuff. Kagome hurriedly began putting things into her bag. "What's the rush wench?" "I am going back to my time….there is no longer a point to staying here…"she said so quietly that only Inuyasha could hear. "NO! NO! There is no way in seven hells I am letting you go back!"

Kagome just ignored him and swung the bag over her shoulder. Inuyasha realized that she wasn't going to listen to her so he jumped out of the tree he was in and stood in front of her. "You aren't going back home yet! Not when there are still jewel shards out there to look for!" "Is that all I am to you , Inuyasha?! A jewel detector? Why don't you get Kikyou to search for the shards with you?! You really seem to enjoy your time with her!" Inuyasha had no idea what to say. "Inuyasha, I am a real idiot for believing you wouldn't see Kikyou again. I guess that I should just accept that I am nothing more than her reincarnation and a shard detector."

Kagome walked right past Inuyasha and he did nothing to stop her. He knew she was right. He did treat her like a shard detector and he did lie to her about seeing Kikyou. And as Kagome reached the well, he smelt the scent of tears.

lol…don't kill me for leaving at a cliff hanger. Just thought I should stop there for right now. I may post the second chapter later today. (I have it all written out, its just that I need to edit the second and third chapters) Don't forget to review!


	2. Why?

Unwanted Tears, Unwanted Death  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and walked up to the house. She opened up the door and set her bag down and took off her shoes by the door. She went into the kitchen and found a note from her mother. 'Kagome,  
We are going to visit you cousins in Kyoto. We will be back in a week.  
  
Love-Mom' Kagome went up the stairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well. The sun was just about to set. 'I better get to Kaede's before it gets dark. I don't have any of my arrows or other weapons with me.' As she was walking, she saw a Shinidamachu fly by. Kikyou! Kagome began to follow it. She chased it to the deepest part of the forest. Who she found there wasn't Kikyou.......Naraku! "What do you want Naraku? Why did you lure me here?!" "I want to get rid of everything that is in my way to getting the Shikon no Tama! Starting with you!", shouted Naraku. Naraku unsheathed his sword and took a swing at Kagome. Kagome barely dodged and fell to the ground. She relized then that she was completely helpless. There was nothing she could do to stop him. "Inuyasha, please help me!", she screamed. "Inuyasha won't come to save you. He is too busy spending time with Kikyou. He doesn't have the time to save you!" 'He's right.........Inuyasha will never come to save me. He wants to be with Kikyou. There is nothing I can do to ever change that.' Naraku took another swing at Kagome. Kagome did nothing to stop him. Right when the sword was about to hit her, she woke up screaming. 'It was just a dream.'

She looked over at her clock. 7:00pm. Kagome walked over to her dresser and turned on her stereo. The song 'My Immortal' came on. For some reason, this song reminded her of Inuyasha...and how she had lost him completely to Kikyou....'Its just not fair...why does he love Kikyou? She is just a clay pot who wants to send him to Hell. I want Inuyasha to live and be happy. All Kikyou wants to do is make him miserable and make him suffer in the depths of Hell.' Kagome thought of what the future would be like after they had defeated Naraku and collected all of the Shikon no Kakera. Inuyasha would tell her that she was no longer needed and say go back to your own time wench. Inuyasha would use the Shikon no Tama to turn Kikyou back into a human so she wouldn't have to live off of souls anymore. Her life would be meaningless then. There would be no point in going back to school. She had no chance of passing the entrance exams into high school. A life without Inuyasha was empty and pointless. Kagome pulled out her notebook and began to write. A few minutes later she signed her name to the note and ripped it from her notebook and folded the piece of paper in half. She walked down the stairs and put on her shoes and then walked to the well house. She jumped inside the well and was instantly surrounded by blue light.

Kagome climbed out of the well and went to the small hut where Kaede lived. When she went in she saw only Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "Minna, I have something important to say. I will no longer be coming back to look for the jewel shards with you. I'm sorry. I just came back to say goodbye to you all."she said sadly. "Kagome, why aren't you coming back?"asked Sango. When Kagome didn't respond, Sango and Miroku knew it was about Inuyasha. "We are going to miss you greatly Kagome-Sama."said Miroku as he gave her a friendly hug. "Goodbye Kagome-Chan."said Sango who gave her a big hug. Kagome just looked over at Inuyasha and handed him the note. "Goodbye Inuyasha.." Kagome walked out of the hut and into the night.  
  
I will have the next chappie up soon! Until then, don't forget to review and check back for more updates!


	3. Send Me an Angel

Unwanted Tears, Unwanted Death

Kagome walked through the forest until she came to the familiar clearing in the middle of the Inuyasha forest. The clearing where she first saw Inuyasha. The very clearing Inuyasha had broken her heart in.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the note and began to read. 

'Dear Inuyasha,

I know that I am nothing more than a shard detector and Kikyou's reincarnation. I know you will never feel the about me the same that you feel about her. Do you want to know why it hurts me so much when you sneak off with Kikyou? Why it causes me pain inside when you call me a shard detector and a wench? Its because I love you. It breaks my heart to know that you will never return the feeling. I won't be in the way of you and Kikyou anymore. Perhaps I can find the happiness that I look for in life in death.

Love,

Kagome'

Sango and Miroku watched as a shocked look came over the Hanyou's face as he read the last sentence. Inuyasha immediately got up and ran out of the hut. 'Kagome!' his mind raced as he ran into the forest.

* * *

Kagome pulled out the dagger that she kept in case of an attack. Kagome held it next to her stomach. "Goodbye Inuyasha…" and with those words she slid the dagger into herself.

* * *

Inuyasha reached the center of the forest where the clearing was……….only to find he was too late. Kagome lay on the ground. She was bleeding badly.

Its been five months since you went away

Left without a word and nothing to say

When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul

But it wasn't good enough for you

No, so I asked God

Inuyasha leaned down and held the dying girl in his arms. "Kagome, why the hell would you do such a thing?"

God send me an angel 

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love

Cause all I do is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

"Because……you love Kikyou…..I don't want to be in the way of your happiness. A life without your love isn't worth living."

And I know it might sound crazy

But after all that I still love you

You wanna come back in my life

But now there is something I have to do

I have to tell the one that I once adored

That they can't have my love no more

Cause my heart can't take no more lies

And my eyes are all out of cries

Inuyasha realized at that moment that Kagome meant more to him than anything. He had convinced himself that he loved Kikyou because he thought Kagome would never want to be with a filthy hanyou like himself. "Kagome, I'm sorry…..I cause you to do this…" Inuyasha realized that this would be the last time he would see the thing he cared about most alive.

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love

Cause all I do is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

Kagome felt herself becoming weaker. She closed her eyes and thought of what her life would have been like to have Inuyasha love her. Suddenly, Kagome felt warmth on her lips. She opened her eyes a little and saw that Inuyasha was kissing her. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Kagome said with her last bit of strength, "Aishiteiru, Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied with, "Aishiteiru, Kagome." Right when he said those words, Kagome's eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Now you have me on my knees

Begging God please to send you back to me

I couldn't eat

I couldn't sleep

You made me feel like I could not breathe

Now all I wanted to do is feel your touch

And to give you all of my love

But you took my love for granted

Want my lovin'

But you can't have it, oh God

Inuyasha let the tears come. He didn't care anymore. The light in his life had just gone out. His angel was gone.

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love

Cause all I do is cry

God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

End

* * *

Well….That's the end. I wrote that when I was depressed a few weeks ago. I am thinking I should make a sequel to it. Well, no need to waste any more space with my useless babble. Don't forget to review!


End file.
